


Diamond Gal

by erykah101



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Saxon, falling off the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Gal

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unconnected to Once Upon a Time. I once said there were a million possible versions. I didn't realise that I might be committing myself to writing all of them!

_ **Diamond Gal (Lucy Saxon)** _

 

  
Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

Oh god, just have to get this meeting over with and then I can get on with some real work.

"Good morning people. Very important potential client coming in later today, so I want your desks tidy! And I do mean you, Julie..."

Look at her squirm. Honestly, I don't know how she can work in such filth. Just look at them! The supposed cream of the publishing industry; they look like a bunch of scruffy children. What am I doing here?! Running a crèche?!

\-----------

Hmm, don't look too bad. Hair's all in place. Make-up is fine. God, is that a wrinkle?! No, it's just the light. Why did I wear this suit? I look like a sack of potatoes! Urgh!

Must make a good impression. Word has it he's going to run for Prime Minister. Just the sort of person Daddy would love to have on the books.

"Oh yes Rupert, show him in."

Composed. Composed.

"Mr Saxon... how nice to finally meet you."

Oh my, he's even better looking than on television.

"Miss Western, a pleasure."

Hand kissing! Where is he from?! Am I actually blushing? How ridiculous! He has a beautiful smile. Composed. Composed.

"Can I offer you a drink, or shall we get down to business?"

"I do prefer to mix business with pleasure."

He has the most amazing eyes. Why is he looking at me like that? Surely not... No, don't be silly Lucy. He probably looks at everyone like that. Composed. Composed.

\-----------

Why did I agree? I have so much to do, no time to go off gallivanting! Then again why not? I can think of worse things than dinner with a good looking, very respectable politician. Best not tell Daddy, he'll start getting ideas.

\-----------

Harry wants me to marry him! I can't quite believe it. Christine will just die when I tell her. I'll spring it on her at the ORA dinner next week. Everyone will be so jealous.

I'm going to be the wife of the next Prime Minister! Harry has all these plans, we're going to be quite busy...

\-----------

Harry wants me to meet him at his office. He says he has something to show me. It's so like him to want to surprise me. Oh, that trip to Venice. Dancing till dawn, champagne cocktails, making love on silk sheets… Could I possible love this man any more?

\-----------

I... er, I um, I don't... he's... he's not what he seems. Where am I? I don't understand.

\-----------

There are no stars. Nothing. Is it the light? But there's no light. Tick tock, tick tock. Composed. I'm composed. No... it's not... it's not true. It just can't be... there was so much time. I was so busy...

\-----------

It's my wedding day. I have flowers in my hair. Do I look pretty? These flowers are dead.

\-----------

Composed... around us they scurry, like ants in a nest. Smile for the cameras, gal. Smile, my Diamond Gal. Oh, Daddy.

\-----------

Harry says I'm beautiful. My face is aching.

\-----------

Harry says that it will all be okay; that it will be glorious! Yes, Harry. I love you, Harry.

\-----------

Why me? Why did you choose me? Why did you show me?

\-----------

I'm sorry, I know... I can hear you screaming. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do.

\-----------

My blood is so red. There's so much from such a tiny cut. Why is there no pain?

Is that you Harry?

"Lucy, my Lucy, what have you done?"

I can feel your arms Harry, you wrapping me in your arms Harry. No, don't cover it up, let it flow... oh, what does it matter?

\-----------

They're so very pretty. Like small children. It's like I'm running a crèche. They're monstrous. Toclafane, Harry calls them, after made up monsters from his own dead world. Now they're coming to mine and they're very real indeed. They're coming to kill, coming to destroy. Good. Then it'll be over.

\-----------

Who is the Doctor, Harry? Why do you care so much?

No... please... don't...

\-----------

Composed. Composed. Here come the drums! What a sweet sound... we're all dead now. How pretty.

\-----------

Do you like my dress? Harry says I'm beautiful. I'm not wearing any underwear. How bizarre.

\-----------

"Say my name."

"Harry please..."

"No, say my name."

"Master."

\-----------

"Lucy, help me. I've seen how he treats you. I can help. You just need to..."

But I love Harry.

"He's not Harry. He's not human. He's the Master, and he's insane."

We're all mad, Doctor. Don't you understand? No one can stop this.

\-----------

I am so happy.

\-----------

I'll never do it again Harry. I swear.

\-----------

Master, Harry, Master, Harry, Master...

\-----------

But what happens when the music ends, Harry..? Is Rome still burning, Harry? What about Venice? Oh, silk sheets and champagne. When did I die?

\-----------

Oh. My. God. I wish...

"Doctor..."

\-----------

Why do they keep talking? It did happen. It's wasn't just a dream. It's not just him and Harry. There's me. There's me. Why does nobody see me? Harry... why me?

Composed. Composed.

Bang.

\-----------

Daddy! But you... Oh, of course. You're not, and you don't remember. No, no one does. Yes, Daddy, I'm perfectly aware that my husband's dead. No, I'm not going with you, Daddy.

I. Said. No!

What are you doing?! Let me go! Let me go!

I'm so sorry Daddy, but everything dies anyway.

\-----------

"Lucy, if you're watching this, then it's all gone... a little bit wrong..."

Oh Harry...

"The ring Lucy, this ring..."

Oh, bad move Harry. So very bad. I am so very busy.


End file.
